The present invention relates to a tape recorder in which recording and reproduction of sound is done by wrapping a magnetic tape slantwise around a rotating drum for a predetermined angle and feeding the tape under magnetic heads by rotating the drum in such a way that the recorded tracks run slantwise on the tape. And more specifically, the invention relates to a magnetic head of digital audio tape recorders that digitally records sounds, and also to a method of manufacturing the magnetic head.